In the third year of core program support, the UCLA Cancer Center will continue to develop its core research support, educational, service and community cancer control programs. Attention will be devoted to planning expanded cancer control activities, and detailed architectural planning for Cancer Center construction (to begin by the end of 1977) will also have a high priority. The Cancer Center will continue to provide support for core services to Cancer Center investigators, including elements of the Parvin Cancer Research Laboratories, biostatistics and computing services, the tumor registry, seed money for patient research projects, the UCLA Cancer Center Bulletin, and other key elements in the core program.